The Blood Witch: Darkness Feelings
by Kath99FmA
Summary: Seres poderosos los Akers, grandes y sabios demonios conocidos como Faunos , decidieron compartir sus poderes con las mujeres de la tierra.,A cambio de que estas le prestaran culto y devoción...
1. Chapter 1

Hooolaa!

Este es mi primer Fic. Espero que les guste ^/^. Gracias hach por motivarme a subirla!

Esta historia es de mi propia creación, cualquier semejanza con otros es puuura coincidencia. (por no decir que anotaré la fecha y deportaré a cualquiera ok?).

Dejen sus Reviews! Disfruten!

**Ψ Ŧħę βισσđ Шħϊŧčħ: Đαгкηєѕѕ ŦєєŁϊηgѕ ψ**

_**In Principio. **_

Seres poderosos los Akers, grandes y sabios demonios conocidos como Faunos , decidieron compartir sus poderes con las mujeres de la tierra.,A cambio de que estas le prestaran culto y devoción. a estas mujeres, cuyos poderes se asociaban con cultos a demonios, transformaciones y levitación, se les conoce hoy en día como Brujas.

Las Brujas, cegadas por los grandes poderes que obtenían de los Akers, se convertían poco a poco en marginadas de la sociedad, marcadas y temidas, por siempre. Muchas de estas, presas del miedo y la desesperación de la sociedad, desertaron de su condición, buscando asi la felicidad propia de cada una. De ello que surgieran grupos selectos, conocidos como aquelarres en donde estas comunidades de brujas se reunían alrededor del Aker y este le brindaba sus infinitos conocimientos.

Un día, una de las brujas "accidentalmente" cazó y se alimento de uno de esos Akers. Inmediatamente, adquirió todos los poderes de éste, la tan ansiada inmortalidad, junto con un hambre y sed insaciables por estos seres. Esta bruja, difundió la información de tal forma que juntó todo un aquelarre para cazar a un solo Aker. Gracias a los nuevos poderes de la Bruja, consiguieron hacerse con este y lo repartieron entre ellas.

Los Akers, al ver que las mujeres humanas se habían vuelto en su contra, iniciaron una gran búsqueda y erradicación de estas, pero, para ese tiempo, ya ellas habían creado descendientes. Jóvenes fuertes, hermosas y poderosas que fácilmente podían acabar con ellos, devorándolos con su hambre y sed insaciable e incontrolable. Por lo que los Akers decidieron tomar medidas, crearon descendientes a su vez con vientres humanos, muchachos guapos y valientes que iban al apar con las jóvenes brujas, aliándose con las ordenes humanas y barriendo continentes enteros, iban por todos aquellos que osaran practicar sus enseñanzas, se conoce entonces como la Gran Cacería de Brujas de los siglos XV y XVIII.

Al final, tanta guerra y masacre involucró también a las familias humanas de cada uno, humanos, que tanto brujas como Akers amaban. Tanta desesperación, soledad y odio terminó en un aislamiento de cada especie, de cuando en cuando, con el paso de los siglos, sus caminos se cruzaban. Generando una que otra trifulca, pero el número de ambos acabó por bajar. Ya que grandes cantidades se suicidaban...porque, la vida eterna no les permitia estar con aquel ser que amaban, cualquier humano común no tiene la posibilidad de vivir tanto como ellos...

Por esto, el número de Akers y Brujas en la actualidad es de diez por cada puñado de humanos. Sociedades dispersas pero perdurables, con un número especifico de descendientes poderosos y hambrientos controlados por las mayores de las familias de cada parte...de ese desenfreno de sangre, masacre, guerras y pasiones prohibidas nacieron Elly Kedwards y Aart AkerbeltZ.


	2. Cap 1 Presentaciones

Hola! Aquí el primer capi de TBW: Darkness Feelings

Antes que nada... Quiero dejar algo en claro, el personaje de Elly Kedwards (conocida también como la bruja de Blair) No es mío, es de la película The Blair Witch Project y muchos de los personajes aparecen en historias Épicas (los nombres me gustaron) o al Ars Goetia (si no saben que es... la historia explicará).

No obstante, el personaje Aart AkerbeltZ...si es mío...

**I**

**Presentaciones**

_La bruja Elly Kedwards, asesina de niños, tenia la apariencia de una anciana. Pero, en realidad, su verdadera forma es de una mujer joven y hermosa. _

_Se ha dicho que desciende de la organización de las Lamias, pero lo más factible es el rumor de ser descendiente directa de las Principales Brujas Traidoras originarias del Gran Desastre. _

_Es altamente peligrosa y puede cambiar de forma a placer, no se ha reconocido como asesina de nuestra especie, aun así, no seáis indulgentes con ella._

Lista de Generaciones de Brujas, Virgilio AkerbeltZ

-¿Por qué es la única bruja que no tiene pintura? Podían haber puesto un símbolo aunque fuese- preguntó el muchacho, cuyos ojos verdes parecían amarillos a la luz de las velas.

-Porque, nunca se ha visto su verdadera figura. Se ha dicho que es una mujer joven, pero son sólo conjeturas...-dijo el otro joven, que estaba recostado de la pared. Con la tenue iluminación de la habitación, solo se le alcanzaba a ver la quijada y los brazos cruzados...

...Ataviado con una típica franela manga larga, le daba una apariencia mucho más común que el otro chico, que no apartaba la vista del enorme libro, con su larga y tersa túnica negra. Siendo las únicas personas en la estancia, daba una gran sensación antagónica

-Es astuta...- murmuró. Sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-Mucho- asintió para si mismo en la oscuridad- Ya es suficiente Aart. Mañana comenzaremos...- suspiró con desdén dejando la frase en el aire- y tienes que "parecer" descansado al menos...

Aart resopló con fastidio mientras cerraba el libro viejo, este produjo un ruido seco y áspero. Se bajó la capucha de la túnica, dejando ver un rostro hermosos y joven de piel nívea, unos penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda y una identificable (y perezosa), expresión de molestia.

La habitación estaba iluminada solo por velas, ubicadas alrededor del gigantesco ejemplar. En medio de un gran altar bajo un símbolo de oro; una cabeza de cabrio colocada sobre una estrella, con el vaivén de las llamas, hacia parecer como si de sus ojos rubíes salieran finas líneas negras.

-Puedo preguntar... ¿por qué tenemos que hacer esto siempre?- se quejó Aart- Sé que te molesta tanto como a mi, Hefestio.

-No podemos dejar que los humanos sospechen.-dijo automáticamente- y si, claro que me molesta. Pero me fastidia aun mas tener que mudarnos todo el tiempo por tu culpa- Siseó Hefestio deshaciendo el lazo de sus brazos y se dio la vuelta hundiéndose en la oscuridad que servia de puerta-Te estaremos esperando por la mañana, así que será mejor que te muevas...

Su voz resonó en la habitación a la vez que se escuchaban sus pasos alejándose. En un instante, cuando los pasos de Hefestio se dejaron de escuchar, las velas se apagaron al unísono con una fría ráfaga de viento. Dejando a Aart solo en la oscuridad, quien con un suspiro, rozó la portada del libro con la punta de los dedos...

-Siempre es lo mismo...-susurró con aire nostálgico y triste.

.

ж

-Y... ¿cómo piensas llamarte esta vez?- exclamó la mujer con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente.

Eso molestó a la niña que estaba sentada en el enorme sofá rojo. Así, pequeña como una muñeca de porcelana ataviada con un vestidito de la misma tonalidad del mueble, unos ojos azul cielo, mejillas sonrojadas y largos bucles dorados, no parecía tan peligrosa ni cruel como en realidad era. Y era consciente de ello, aprovechó ese lindo aspecto para ser un puchero.

-Qué tal Alice? –insistió la mujer. La niña suspiró- ¿Enrieta? ¿Catherine?

La cría apoyó su pequeño puño en su mejilla dándole un aspecto mucho más maduro.

-Lucinda? Erika? Antonniete...?- siguió la mujer sin mucha suerte en convencer a la chiquilla-Elly?- la niña rió- Me estás escuchando?

-Ya has dicho el nombre que quería...-respondió sin dejar de sonreír, con una voz madura y adulta que no correspondía con su diminuta apariencia

-No!- sentenció la mujer mientras sus ojos relampagueaban de furia- No Elly! No otra vez!

-Por qué? Es mi nombre después de todo!- rechistó la chiquilla al tiempo de que su cuerpo cambiaba, maduraba al de una mujer de piel sepia y el cabello color ceniza. El vestido se transformó a un top y una falda sin perder su color original.

-Qué no te basta con todo lo que ha pasado? Cada ciudad a la que vamos siempre es lo mismo!- la mujer morena desvió la mirada a son altanero-siempre te reconocen! Los atraes a _ellos_!

-Por favor!- rugió Elly sarcástica a modo de defensa. Mientras su cuerpo volvía a cambiar al menudo y flacucho de una hermosa adolescente asiática-Nunca nos han hecho nada!

-¡¿Es que no te basta ElyXzabeth Kedwards? Te condenaron a mil años! Mil años-enfatizó- y no haz llegado ni a la mitad!

-No hay nadie vivo que reconozca mi nombre... – musitó renuente.

-¿AH NO? Qué hay de la película eh? "Bruja de Blair"

-Es muy vieja...

-Y el libro? Y todas las estupideces del la tecnología! Si ella no hubiera colocado la página...

Elly detestaba tener siempre que cambiar de nombre cada vez que ingresaba a un nuevo trabajo, país o el detestable instituto y eso último justamente era lo que le tocaba...

No era para menos, si ya era conocido por las brujillas aprendices como la "Bruja Sangrienta". Lo que no sabían esas tontas era que su condena era una tortura larga y horrible...Condenada a mil años confinada en la tierra de los humanos para expiar todos sus pecados, custodiada por la diablesa Nº 28 la Duquesa Berith. Quien era un incordio todo el tiempo, aunque podía considerarla como una amiga irritante, una compañía increíble que siempre trataba de subirle el ánimo de cualquier forma posible.

Lo que le molestaba de ella, era su constante recordatorio de sus reglas y ordenes que le habían dado, que normalmente enumeraba a la hora de elegir los nombres...como ahora. (¿cuándo se daría cuenta de que Elly no la estaba escuchando?)

-...Debo pasar contigo todos estos siglos para que no te metas en problemas, debo alejarte de los posibles ataques Akers, debo conseguir que soportes a los humanos y...

-_Tengo_ que conseguir esposo- Terminó Elly poniendo los ojos en blanco- y si es humano, completamente humano, mi condena termina. No te preocupes Berith, llevo dos siglos escuchándote repetir lo mismo...

-¡Pero sigues sin entender! –rugió la diablesa hechando humo...literalmente.

-¡sólo será esta vez!-suplicó la bruja- Esta vez y dentro de cien años ¿si?.-juntó sus manos bajando la cabeza- _Onegai!_

-Te aprovechas de mi debilidad por las asiáticas- refunfuñó, la muchacha subió la cabeza esperanzada- NO!

-¿Doscientos años?

-Elly!

-Trescientos...?- era su ultima oportunidad. _3...2...1..._

-Está bien...-suspiró.

-Si!- se levantó del mueble y abrazó a la esbelta diablesa con fingido cariño- Arigato Beri- Onee. chan

-No seas tan plástica, Elly..te dejaré por esta vez..pero no mas hasta que se cumplan trescientos...

-Está bien!-convino Elly a la mar de contenta, de pues de todo, no muy seguido conseguía lo que quería.

La bruja le sonrió a su diablesa hasta que esta se metió en su habitación y adquirió una aterrorizante expresión seria. Una vez que se quedó sola en la sala del pequeño departamento se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la puerta.

-¿Cómo lucirás esta vez EllyXzabeth Kedwards? ¿Con qué nueva máscara te presentarás a esos estúpidos y jóvenes humanos?

En un instante, su rostro cambio a miles de caras distintas...hace tanto que no había visto la suya propia, que no le interesaba el aspecto que pudiese tener, pero si al menos podía conservar su "prestigioso" nombre, conservaría algo de lo que ella había dejado atrás hace doscientos años...


	3. Cap 2 Encuentro

**II**

**Encuentro**

Aart miraba a los humanos con desgana, aburrido totalmente y enfrascado en sus pensamientos. De cuando en cuando aspiraba la esencia de una que otra muchacha, esperando (en vano) encontrar alguna que otra bruja. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos pegados a la pared y con la cara apoyada en una mano.

-Déjate de esas tonterías- susurró Hefestio que se encontraba de pie junto a él- Debes tener presente que no encontraremos a ninguna de ellas aquí...

El aludido se encogió de hombros molesto, realmente molesto. Hefestio sabia el por qué de su personalidad, el por qué de su obsesión macabra con las brujas y aun así insistía en apresarlo, era tan molesto...

-Puedes ser realmente irritante cuando te lo propones...-murmuró Aart, mientras pasaba la vista hacia su "hermano"...

...Un muchacho en apariencia menudo con sus 17 rodeándole por todas partes, (sobre todo en su elegante uniforme escolar de partó gris y corbata roja), sus ojos azul cristalino ocultos bajo unas gafas de poco aumento (En cristiano: falsas) y su típica sonrisa cínica. Su cabello era de un negro tinta como el de todos los Akers, aunque él, con sus personalidad enigmática y calculadora se lo había dejado crecer de tal forma que ocultara su rostro cuando le fuera conveniente. Su apariencia era de adolescente, pero su vejez databa de por lo menos varios milenios de la de Aart, después de todo, fue llegado a reconocer en las generaciones "actuales" como un amante de Alejandro Magno. Y eso era algo, como Hefestio se quejaba muchas veces, de lo que él nunca se enorgulleció. Por eso fingió su muerte en cuanto la de su fiel amigo Alejandro se hizo inminente.

Aart, en cambio, era mucho mas práctico. No le gustaba que el cabello le creciera demasiado, se mostraba callado y apacible cuando le convenía. Era un ser realmente fuerte que no dudaba un segundo en enfrentar a cualquier bruja o "ser" que lograra tocarle la poca paciencia que tenia, y por lo general, siempre ganaba. Su apariencia daba la sensación de un joven serio y trabajador, pero era un flojo sin remedio que solo se lograba poner alerta si se trataba de peleas con brujas, sus _hermanos_ siempre lo molestaban por eso, aunque...siempre los ignoraba. Le llamaban todo el tiempo "Aart corazón de piedra" por su infinita indiferencia hacia el mundo que lo rodeaba...y por su manera de matar brujas. Él era uno de los pocos Akers que se oponía rotundamente a que las brujas siguieran con vida y tranquilas, haciendo lo que se les diera la gana todo el tiempo, después de todo, él nunca podría perdonar lo que le hicieron...

-Aart... ¿me estás escuchando?- farfulló Hefestio mientras agitaba su mano frente a la del joven- No vallas a buscar pelea!

-Viste a alguna?-dijo inmediatamente.

-No! Pero ya te dije! Déjate de eso! Somos casi los únicos solteros!

-Tu no tienes a tu arpía? ¿y la sirena? ¿y la vampiresa? ¿y la licántropa? –enumeró Aart con desgana- La poligamia pasó de moda hace años por si no lo sabias...-refunfuñó.

-Me siguen gustando las humanas..-se encogió de hombros.

-Por qué siempre me traes cuando quieres ligar...?

-Porque me ataron a ti! Se supone que debo darte una vida normal...!

-Me aburre...-bostezó- y sabes que este tipo de cosas no me interesan...además eso te ganas por andar flirteando con la mujer del jefe...

-No me lo recuerdes...-dio un escalofrío.

_A veces agradezco que no seamos hermanos de sangre...,_ pensó Aart.

-Hoy que se supone que soy?-preguntó Aart- Profesor o alumno? –_o jardinero..._

-Tu no escuchas a nadie verdad? Amy te lo repitió como mil veces! A- lum-no!

-Seguro que no dijo jardinero?- refutó.

-Te parece que estas vestido como jardinero? – Aart se tapó los oídos, normalmente, a Hefestio le tomaba 5 segundos comprender sus intenciones-¡No te vas a escapar esta vez Aart! ¡Esta vez no vas a conseguir que nos expulsen!

-uh hum...-murmuró con un gruñido.

-Hablo en serio Aart- ahora el tono de Hefestio sonaba totalmente serio, mas que la noche anterior- No vallas a hacer nada...

Aart reconocía ese tono, le costó trabajo no contener la sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Había una bruja cerca.

-Dónde está, Hef?-susurró el Aker de ojos verdes.

-No estoy seguro de que sea una...pero ha estado mirando para acá... ¿La ves?

Aart se enderezó y pasó lentamente la vista por el patio atiborrado de alumnos, pasando de las faldas rojas, las corbatas y los tacones negros se encontraban unos ojos hermosos, muy abiertos...sorprendidos...

Ж

Elly se bajó del carro dando saltitos contenta.

-Me inscribiste como Dios manda?- exclamó sonriente.

-Déjate de tonterías ElyXzabeth-rechistó Berith en susurros- Ya te coloqué el nombre que querías! No pidas mas..

-Está bien... ¿mamá?- ladeó el rostro buscando afirmación, Berith asintió- Sabes, es mejor llamarte hermana...

-En esta era las madres son por lo general jóvenes...

-Los humanos se han perdido cada vez mas con el paso de los años...-murmuró Elly con la expresión seria.

-Vete de una vez...-gruñó la duquesa con rapidez- deja de pensar en esas cosas.

Elly se encogió de hombros y se adentró en el gran portal enrejado. Se sentía incómoda con ese uniforme, aunque no tardó en ver como las demás alumnas lo llevaban puesto: con las faldas a cuadros arremangadas, las camisas desabotonadas, dejando ver sus cuellos, muchas con el saco abierto y sin sus corbatas. La bruja podía adaptarse al lugar con una facilidad indescriptible, se puso mas cómoda copiando la vestimenta de las demás. El gran colegio tenia similitud con una antigua iglesia, o al menos eso le parecía, el patio era sumamente amplio y estaba atiborrado de alumnos, los de grados bajos corrían, jugaban. Mientras que los mayores se juntaban en grupos y hablaban entre ellos, monótono, como en todos los colegios en los que había estado antes.

Decidió darse su tiempo para "socializar", después de todo, siempre había unos grupos marcados en cada instituto sin importar el país y Londres no era la excepción. Recorrió el patio con la mirada, con una enorme indiferencia. Nadie la miraba entre tanta gente...pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención...

Unos ojos, unos ojos que miraban a la multitud sin fijarse en nadie. Una expresión aburrida y realmente molesta, un rostro apoyado con fastidio en una mano...hablaba con alguien, pero parecía fastidiado incluso de abrir la boca...justo en el momento en que su mirada se encontró con esos ojos...justo antes de que nadie se percatara de ella en realidad estaba allí...su cuerpo empezó a cambiar...

Su peinado tan elaborado, que le había tomado tanto tiempo hacer para recoger los hermosos bucles cafés, cayó flojo por el peso del abundante y liso cabello negro, que le bajó por la espalda con una lentitud anormal. Sus ojos, antes de un verde acuoso y casi cristalino, se volvieron de una tonalidad marrón rojiza, lobuna, sus labios se volvieron mas carnosos que antes y su tonalidad de piel se tornó de un bronceado hermoso, claro y natural. Su cuerpo dejó de ser el de una pequeña de primaria y pasó al de una desarrollada adolescente.

Le tomó tiempo apartar su mirada de la del chico, aquel muchacho de esmeraldas verdes. Había algo en él que le gustaba y le aterraba al mismo tiempo, una especie de escalofrío que la recorría de la cabeza a los pies, no faltó mucho para que se mostrara sorprendida, que su seriedad desapareciera, dejar de ser desafiante, en cuanto detalló el color negro y brillante de sus uñas, al bajar por medio segundo la mirada.

Volvió las manos puños por instinto, por alguna razón, no quería que él viera eso de ella. Como su cuerpo cambiaba, como nunca era ella misma, como siempre adoptaba un rostro diferente cada vez que quería. dudó, se sintió totalmente extrañada...él chico era un humano, o eso pensaba, porque...aunque a las brujas guerreras se le coloreaban las uñas de ese mismo color cuando avistaban a sus enemigos, los tan temibles Akers...a ella también le habían cambiado cuando conoció a _esa_ persona...a quien ocupaba todo su tiempo en borrar y olvidar totalmente.

No logró apartar la vista luego de que lo vio sonreír, cuando por fin el se dignaba a devolverle la mirada. Sus ojos se debatían unos a los otros, ella sorprendida y él totalmente serio, enigmático...o al menos eso le pareció...

El tiempo pasó mas lentamente, la brisa se detuvo, su respiración también. El muchacho se levantó repentinamente cerrando los ojos, rompiendo toda conexión con ella. Elly se sintió decepcionada, por alguna razón quería seguir viendo a ese chico, a ese hermoso niño humano de ojos verdes...

Repentinamente...se dio cuenta de que el timbre estaba sonando. Y que prácticamente se había quedado embobada en medio del patio.

Ж

-Seguro que no es una bruja, Aart?-cuchicheó Hefestio

-Ya te dije que no lo es...-murmuró el aludido, levantando la muñeca para afirmarlo- por qué insistes tanto?

-porque creo que a nuestro pequeño hermanito le ha gustado la morenita humana...-rió con una mirada picara.

Aart puso los ojos en blanco, pisándole con fuerza un pie a su compañero. que contuvo una queja.

-nunca dije que fuera humana tampoco...es extraño...-pensó en voz alta.

-Entonces de verdad te gusta?-exclamó Hefestio asombrado, tan alto que provocó que muchas de las cabezas del auditorio voltearan.

Los alumnos estaban reunidos, esperando a que terminaran de darle el típico (y largo) discurso de bienvenida, que fue interrumpido con la gran exclamación de Hefestio. Aart desvió la mirada, fingiendo no conocerlo. Unas cuantas muchachas produjeron una risita, las monjas y los profesores suspiraron de forma audible.

-Hay algo que quiera decirnos, joven? –dijo el director con voz solemne.

-Ehm...no, lo siento...-sonrió Hefestio en voz alta. Su tono de voz hizo que rompieran a reír casi todos los alumnos...

...Aart aprovechó la conmoción para escaparse del auditorio, no le importaba mucho la clase a la que iba a asistir. De todas formas podía "tentar" a las profesoras para que subieran las notas lo suficiente, sobornar a los profesores o simplemente hechizarlos, cualquier opción era factible, aunque bastante molesta. No quería malgastar sus poderes en tonterías humanas, mucho menos con la expectativa de un aquelarre cerca.

Buscó a la extraña muchacha por toda la multitud, pero no logró encontrarla. Ella debía ser un demonio o un vampiro, dada la forma en que lo miraba, en lo dulce de su olor. Pero nunca podría ser una bruja, no, porque no le dio la sensación de querer asesinarla, ese encanto y sadismo que le recorría cada célula de su piel al verlas, al olerlas o sentirlas, no, esa era una sensación extraña, diferente y, por sobre todo, intrigante...

Llegó a salir de la gran institución, sin verla. No la encontraba por ninguna parte, sabia que no se había ido. Los ojos de un búho la habían visto entrar en el enorme colegio. Pero ahora ¿dónde estaba?, ¿dónde se había metido?... Preso de un extraño sentimiento al que pudo denominar "decepción", acabó por resignarse y meterse de nuevo al auditorio. No sin dejar de buscar esos grandes e intrigantes ojos marrón rojizo en la multitud que se dirigía con perezosa rapidez a sus salones.

-En donde te habías metido! –siseó una voz que haló a Aart por el cuello del saco.- no pensabas en escaparte no?-Aart le dedicó una mirada suspicaz a Hefestio.

-Podría? Esto es una jodida fortaleza...-mintió descaradamente.

-Si, claro...mira te he conseguido "amigos", así que mas te vale que empieces a socializar...-miró a un grupo de humanos que reían y se empujaban unos a otros con una alegría molesta.-No nos han dejado juntos esta vez...

-Qué? No estaremos en la misma clase?...- _hay no...no...no..._

-Cortesía del Jefe...-se encogió de hombros- dijo que no conseguías enseriarte por estar siempre conmigo...

-Por favooooooor- suplicó Aart- Por favor...no hagas esto...

-Déjate de tonterías, ya estas bien grandecito. Puedes cuidarte por tu cuenta y si sabes hacerlo con una Lamia, bien te vendrá con una clase de 30 humanos entrando a la pubertad...

-Pero...

-Pero nada, solo serán tres años de tu vida y bien larga que es...no te harán falta después!- Aart hizo un gesto de molestia- Mas te vale que consigas a "alguien" pronto, me estoy hartando de esperar...

-Ya! Ya entendí!- cortó el muchacho rápidamente-no tienes que repetirlo tantas veces, por favor...no seas asqueroso...

-Anda entonces!

A regañadientes, Aart hizo caso a su hermano y se acercó al grupo de estudiantes, que lo acogieron con gracia e inesperada amabilidad, al parecer, Hefestio había hecho bien su trabajo. Todos estaban en la misma clase, por lo que, cuando llegó al salón tuvo que aspirar profundamente para no quedarse estancado en la puerta.

Allí estaban los ojos que él había estado buscando por tanto tiempo, unos ojos ocultos bajo una máscara de molestia. La belleza de la muchacha, era totalmente singular y atrayente, en resumen, bastante sospechosa. No podía tratarse de una humana normal con esa apariencia, al menos, tenia que ser descendiente de alguna monstruosidad...alguien en su familia...

Dudó de sus instintos por primera vez en un siglo y se atrevió a comprobar su muñeca. No había nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la sombra del tatuaje que aparecería de haber una bruja cerca y ya estaba bastante cerca de la muchacha como para que éste reaccionara...

Ж


	4. Cap 3 Complot

Teeeeerceerrr capiiii jeje...este es un pokis complicado asi que, hachi, si no entiendes algo...o ves q esta medio raro me dices pa´ acomodar o borrar...ojo

**III**

**Complot**

Elly tuvo que apartar la vista a la ventana para no quedarse mirando al muchacho que acababa de entrar en el salón. Antes había intentado huir, pero nada funcionó, Berith colocó una barrera en todo el perímetro para evitar que escapara.

Decidió ignorarlo completamente, durante las dos primeras horas de clase. Y eso fue algo realmente difícil, sobretodo con él escrutándola cada que intentaba deslizar la vista hacia un punto distinto. Al terminar la clase salió disparada por la puerta, no recordaba haber tomado notas o apuntes. No recordaba el nombre del profesor, no recordaba a nadie que le había hablado. Sólo deseaba distraerse del hermoso niño de ojos verdes, huir de él, lo mas pronto posible...

Se miró en el gran espejo del baño. _Había olvidado...esta es una escuela de niños ricos_, pensó. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba escandalosamente pulcro, todo brillaba y las puertas de los baños estaban hechas de madera. En pocas ocasiones asistió a esta clase de escuelas, en muy, muy pocas ocasiones. Siempre los humanos con dinero eran soberbios, antipáticos y altaneros...

Así debía de ser ese chico, se convenció, un completo idiota.

Se lavó la cara unas cuantas veces, regando todo el maquillaje por completo. Ya no tendría que usarlo, no con el rostro que tenia, ese rostro...le producía asco. Ese era el rostro que había adquirido en el momento que su vida se vino abajo, se desmoronó. Todo por culpa de ese horrible rostro.

Trató de cambiar varias veces, pero sentimientos contradictorios la abrumaban. El primero, quería cambiar de rostro para poder maquillarse y cuidar otro como se debe. El segundo, el Niño de Ojos Verdes se había fijado en él...

Negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-A la mierda...-siseó y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

A lo lejos, en un árbol, tres mujeres encapuchadas reían escandalosamente.

-¿Y qué crees que haremos?-dijo la que estaba sentada en la rama más alta, observando impaciva la torre del instituto.

-¡Molestarla! –ronroneó la mujer riendo a todo pulmón- o Acabarla!...Matarla!-dijo despacio, como un sádico ronroneo.

-No sean tan imprudentes!-siseó una de ellas, la más alta, acallando todas las risas-Tenemos al hijo de Virgilio…

-El hijo de…

-Virgilio?- completó. las mujeres sonrieron entre ellas.

-No solo viene aquí a venderse a nosotras de forma automática, sino que sencillamente se encuentra justo en frente de nuestra carta del triunfo… Hermoso, no Dino?- dijo, la más pequeña, quitándose la capucha y dejando ver un rostro aniñado y redondo. Los ojos verdes resplandecían cual esmeraldas.

-Perfecto…Enio…-convino Dino, quien con dificultad apartaba la vista del instituto. Dejó caer la capucha con una sacudida para dirigir rápidamente su mirada, de adolescente madura y calculadora, a la otra bruja.- Qué es lo que planeas Penfredo?

Finalmente, Penfredo, se apartó la capucha con lentitud y dejó escapar una mirada brillante, calculadora y en extremo terrorífica. El rostro de una mujer madura, que al mismo tiempo no suponía ningún rasgo de vejez, se asomó casi con narcisismo.

-La haremos pagar por todo…-sentenció- Sólo tenemos que afianzar las cuerdas del Aker, asi no se nos culpará de nada…

-Cómo…?-terció Enio, confundida.

-Dices que utilizaremos el Ojo con él? –Dino no parecía muy segura al pronunciar esas palabras, mas bien, era muy cutelosa. Pese a su naturaleza impulsiva.

-Lo hicimos antes.-Dijo Penfredo con voz seca- Está destinado, lo hemos visto…

-Pero, Deífoba… ella dijo que ni siquiera las visiones del Ojo podrían ser correctas…-insistió Enio- Las cosas no son como antes…

-No debes preocuparte por eso, hermanita…-la consoló Penfredo colocando una mano en la cabeza de Enio.- El destino puede cumplirse, si nosotras también prestamos ayuda…

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo de forma maliciosa…Se acercaron, y formaron un circulo en el que cada una ponía la mano derecha en el centro, como si estuviesen poseídas, comenzaron a hablar de forma incoherente…

-Te llamamos para que seas nuestra única visión… -

-Nosotras las Grayas.. -

-Ve lo que las criaturas esconden

-Hilos del destino…

-Tus servidoras, por toda la eternidad,,,

-Tijeras que lo cortan…

-Portadoras de la vida y la muerte…

-Hermanas…muerte, vida, destino…

-Siempre a conveniencia…

-Libérate, mi Señor del Terror… Destruye todo aquello que se ha forjado…

-Alarma a los mortales…que pronto les llegará la hora…

-Temblamos de ira…venganza…poder….Sembramos la duda que lo que vendrá…

Una fuerte ventisca rodeó a las brujas, y se llevó sus voces con ellas, quienes comenzaron a cantar y a reir de forma espantosa, dejando ver unos prominentes y puntiagudos colmillos, poco a poco fueron consumidas por ese fuerte viento, sus cuerpos se entremezclaron entre sí formando un solo remolino de colores oscuros, que se fue haciendo más y más pequeño hasta no quedar absolutamente nada…mas hayá que unas cuantas hojas caídas.


	5. Cap 4 Interrupción

Pa Boni! Jeje! Espero que te guste!

IV

Interrupción

Aart sintió como la muñeca comenzaba a arderle con intensidad. Había un aquelarre cerca, eso era más que seguro.

-Demonios- siseó entre dientes .Tuvo que reprimirse para no llamar a su "hermano" a gritos.

Estaban cerca, estaban demasiado cerca. La chica se le había escapado, para completar la situación. La chica, estaba seguro de haber escuchado el nombre de Elly Kedwards, más que seguro. Pero tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba enfocar bien sus pensamientos. Salió disparado del salón de clases, no muy seguro de a dónde se dirigía, cuando una voz bastante conocida se escuchó en lo más profundo de su mente…

."Si…culpable…una…bruja…"

Como siempre, siseante y entrecortada. Aquella voz, que había escuchado hace años…cuando todo sucedió, recordaba aquellos labios hablándole, pero su rostro era indefinido. Los recuerdos nunca eran claros, pero siempre venían de golpe, en el momento menos oportuno… La mente se le inundó de gritos, pero fueron interrumpidos por la exigente voz de Efestio.

-¡Aart! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Ef…están…

No pudo terminar, se escuchó un fuerte golpe en toda la escuela, seguido de una gran exclamación por parte de los alumnos. Algo había estallado, para Aart eso no era más que una señal de ataque.

Giró sobre sus talones automáticamente sin escuchar los gritos de Efestio. No importaba, ellas habían comenzado, así que él no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, siguió avanzando sin mirar atrás hasta encontrarse con una gran humareda. Alumnos corrían despavoridos y gritando, sus ojos, desorbitados, no veían a nadie en particular…

Aart sonrió, pero su sonrisa no indicaba nada de amabilidad. Esa sonrisa era el reflejo del sadismo que sentía recorrer por sus venas. _Tontas_, pensó. Pero justo en el momento en que sus ojos verdes se coloreaban de un amarillo intenso y que sus pupilas se alargaban, alguien lo tomó por el brazo, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Dio contra el suelo al cabo de unos segundos, totalmente confundido.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue una larga melena negra ondeada por el viento… Luego de eso, todo se volvió completamente oscuro…

Ж

Elly reconocía esa sensación de escalofrío en su espalda. Reconocía ese olor en particular, maldijo por lo bajo antes de tomar el celular. No podía hacer magia, Berith se lo había impedido al levantar la barrera, pero la situación ameritaba medidas inmediatas. La diablesa atendió al primer tono.

-¡Berith!-Gritó Elly.- ¡Berith, necesito mis poderes ahora mismo!

-Elly, por favor… Tienes que entender…

-No, ellas están aquí. Berith, es importante…No han escatimado, esto está lleno de humanos…-en la mente de Elly apareció repentinamente el Niño de Ojos Verdes. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces.

-Elly si te devuelvo tus poderes ahora te culparán por todo…

-Lo sé, pero tampoco pretendo morir aquí, Berith…Simplemen…-Elly se cortó, sintió como alguien la observaba…

No pudo terminar de darse la vuelta cuando salió disparada contra la pared. El teléfono salió volando de sus manos al tiempo que oía a Berith exclamar su nombre. La vista se le nubló al tiempo que sentía otro fuerte golpe en las costillas y salía disparada nuevamente…esta vez hacia la ventana.

Elly sintió como sus fuerzas volvían justo en el momento en que iba a impactar contra los vidrios. Concentró su energía para estabilizarse y ponerse de pie al tiempo que se concentraba en su atacante. Era un humano, un humano común y corriente…Si, claro. Un niño humano con los ojos vueltos hacia atrás, y una gran espada saliendo de su muñeca, hecha con las venas de esta, sangre salía de la abertura y la espada no paraba de gotear, al igual que de sus parpados, la sangre salía de sus ojos cual lágrimas. Un poseído.

-No. Me. Jodas…-gruñó Elly. Esto lo hacían a propósito, Elly jamás podría herir a un ser humano. (No porque no quisiera, claro está).

El chico alzó la espada rápidamente y con un solo paso avanzó hasta Elly, quien saltó en el momento justo. La espada terminó clavada en el suelo dejando una enorme grieta. La bruja miró al humano expectante, tratando de recordar un hechizo con el cual atacarlo sin matarlo al mismo tiempo (cosa bastante difícil cuando eres una bruja asesina). Cuando el muchacho volteó repentinamente y alzó la espada otra vez en dirección a Elly, ella lo esquivó otra vez. Pero no sucedió lo mismo de antes, el chico no esperó segundo alguno en volver atacarla, se inició entonces una especie de baile en el que Elly saltaba y el chico clavaba la espada en el suelo, saltando en círculos, provocando rasgaduras en el suelo.

Cuando un pensamiento acudió la mente de Elly ¿Por qué nadie venia? Esto debía ocasionar un escándalo o algo peor ¿no? Fue entonces cuando vio los círculos en el pasillo: habían abierto un portal. Ningun humano o brujo se enteraría de lo sucedido, si ella mataba al muchacho…El portal se abriría y solo la verían a ella cubierta de sangre…

-Ay..que…mierda…-siseó furiosa.

Se oyó un estruendoso "Crac" debajo de sus pies. Fue entonces que su mente cuerda empezó a maquinar, esto era una especie de castillo antiguo…el piso tenía que ser de piedra…tenía que ser resistente ¿verdad?... ¿VERDAD?.

Elly se quedó congelada, las miles de grietas ocasionadas por la espada se habían abierto demasiado, el piso sedió. Los círculos se rompieron…el chico cayó desmayado en el suelo al tiempo que este se derrumbaba, Elly salió disparada hacia él cuando ya no hubo suelo alguno que la sostuviera. Oyó gritos ensordecedores…

Sus labios empezaron a pronunciar palabras a medida que caía a lo que ella pensaba que era el vacío. De pronto se encontró de rodillas en uno de los pasillos, ilesa, pero aturdida. Veía humo y gente correr frente a ella, pero no escuchaba nada, alzó la vista un poco más…alcanzó a ver por medio segundo el filo de la espada. Se puso de pie de un salto, pero cuando se iba a proponer a detener al humano. Se encontró nada más y nada menos con el perfil de aquello humano de ojos verdes…

Ese segundo se volvió para ella una eternidad, el chico de ojos verdes avanzando, la espada a lo alto de la humareda, alzándose…Él no podía verla…lo iba a matar, allí en frente de ella…

La bruja salió disparada en dirección a quien ella pensaba, era un humano común y corriente, lo tomó por el brazo y lo empujó hacia el suelo deliberadamente, apartándolo del camino de su muerte certera. La espada bajó en dirección a la bruja, los ojos de esta brillaron incandescentes, en su cuello, brilló también un tatuaje invisible…

-Dettenlo…-rugió la voz de EllyXzabeth Kedwards. Que hizo vibrar el instituto entero, y todo se congeló en ese pesado instante…

La Bruja Sangrienta tomó la espada entre sus manos. La detalló con pesadez, la hoja era curva y afilada. No, no era una espada, se aclaró a si misma. Era una enorme guadaña. Siguió pasando sus manos por el filoso objeto, hasta llegar a la mano del chico, el contacto era suave y húmedo, sintió la sangre recorrer por sus dedos. El chico seguía llorando sangre a pesar del tiempo detenido… La mirada de la bruja no indicaba nada, sus ojos no eran mas que esferas blancas brillantes, pasó sus manos por la cara de aquel tonto humano. Poco a poco, la sangre comenzó a desaparecer de sus facciones, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad…Se oyó el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, la hoz desapareció….

Todo se consumió en ese instante, la humareda, el desastre y la desesperación. Incluso los olvidados cuerpos de los alumnos que yacían sin vida bajo los pesados bloques de cemento que antes pertenecían al suelo superior, todo fue tragado por el hechizo de la bruja y se unió al tatuaje oculto en su espalda…una luz brillante acabó con todo…Menos con la memoria del Aker de ojos verdes que yacía inconsciente en el suelo…

Ж

-Aart…

El Aker contrajo la expresión. La voz de Efestio se oía tras un pitido incesante.

-Aart…despierta de una vez…

Aart se quejó y maldijo por lo bajo antes de abrir los ojos. Se incorporó lentamente dedicándole a Efestio la mejor de sus miradas envenenadas. Estaba en una cama totalmente blanca rodeado de cortinas del mismo color.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó con una voz ronca no muy propia de él.

-En la enfermería…mira que desmayarte en medio del pasillo…-suspiró Efestio en tono cansino- Esto no le va a gustar nada al jefe…

-Pero…-Aart trató de explicar la situación, pero algo le decía que era mejor quedarse callado. –No lo entiendo…-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¡Simplemente te desmayaste así no más! Estábamos caminando tranquilamente… ¡Eso te pasa por nunca dormir en las noches! A demás ni siquiera te ocupaste de desayunar esta mañana ¿lo olvidas?- Efestio siguió trastabillando y murmurando cosas en contra de Aart… Cuando a éste se le despejó la mente por completo.

-¿Dices caminando?- tartamudeó- ¿Qué pasó con la explosión? ¿El humo? ¿Los gritos?

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Te diste duro en la cabeza verdad?

-Pe…

-Oh! Ya despertaste…-dijo una mujer mayor que corría las cortinas despacio- ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo con amabilidad. Aart asintió con vacilación. Nunca antes había estado en una enfermería, mucho menos en un hospital…

La mujer le tendió a Aart un vaso con manzanilla caliente, no muy convencida de que su afirmación fuera cierta. Efestio observó a la mujer con cautela, no confiaba mucho en las mujeres mayores, eso ya era tácito.

-Bien, supongo que con esto te sentirás mejor…pero, si quieres te puedo remitir una nota para que te vallas a tu casa temprano. Aún sigues bastante pálido, cariño.- dijo la señora. A Aart se le iluminaron los ojos de una forma increíble.

-¿De verdad, Abuelita?-dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Aart.

Efestio puso los ojos en blanco, he ahí el por qué no confiaba en las mujeres mayores: demasiado volubles.

-¡Oh, claro cariño!- exclamó la abuelita con ternura- Descansa un rato más y si aún te sientes mal te podrás ir para estar más tranquilo. Después de todo, no eres el único alumno que se ha sentido mal este día...Estoy empezando a preocuparme…- la mujer siguió hablando…

Pero Aart entornó los ojos al escuchar la última frase. Dirigió la vista hacia las cortinas, había camas contiguas a la de él…Afianzó la vista aún más, con cuidado de que la humana no se percatara del cambio, cerró los ojos con lentitud. A su lado, estaba recostada la muchacha que había estado buscando…

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Ey!-gruñó Efestio de mala gana. Sosteniendo a Aart contra la cama- No te creas que porque la enfermera se ha ido vas a poder hacer lo que quieras…y no estés pensando que te puedes ir así como así. Quédate tumbado un rato…más te vale que vuelvas a clases. No te vas a salir con la tuya.-sentenció, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Aart no había prestado atención a nada, no se percató del tiempo que le tomó ver a la humana cerca de él. Honestamente, se encontraba algo aturdido en esa extraña situación. Se levantó de la cama apartando las sábanas y corrió la cortina rápidamente, no había nadie junto a él.

-Cariño, no deberías estar levantado…-dijo la mujer con tono amable, parecía un poco más cansada y pálida de lo que le pareció a Aart anteriormente.

-No se preocupe- el tono de Aart fue mucho más severo de lo que pretendía. Así que lo suavizó al agregar- Ya me siento mucho mejor, Abuelita.

Al darse la vuelta vio como como la mujer sonreía con calidez.

-Mi nombre es Amanda-dijo- Ten esta nota para tu profesor…

Aart tanteó la nota unos instantes antes de hacer la pregunta que le vino imprevista a la mente.

-¿No había alguien aquí?-tartamudeó- como dijo que no era el único…

-Um…sí. Una muchacha, más o menos de tu edad.-la mujer sonrió con complicidad- Antes de irte, tienes que anotarte en aquél cuaderno. _Todos_, los que vienen aquí tienen que hacerlo…

Aart sonrió de satisfacción.

-Gracias, abuelita.


End file.
